Terciopelo Verde
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: En el último año del trío dorado en Hogwarts Hermione va a descubrir que hay cosas que no estan en sus libros ni en ningún otro luga en el que se le expliquen con el comienzo de una extraña serie de sucesos en su vida y algunos sentimientos locos hacia Dr
1. Introducción

El incesante viento se cuela por la rendija de la entreabierta ventana meciendo suavemente una silla y las páginas ocres de un viejo ejemplar de El Profeta preso entre las páginas del también ocre diario, cuya portada reza en letra grande y oscura las palabras El Lord oscuro ha vuelto .

Es lo único de la habitación que ha sobrevivido a lo que parece haber sido una batalla campal, pero la verdad es que ese diario encierra un enorme secreto, secreto que yo misma y personalmente, me encargaré de divulgar: Lord Voldemort ha dejado de existir en todas sus formas, ha sido derrotado.

La relativa paz ha llegado al mundo mágico, calmando los corazones de seres puros y cristalinos como el agua, y de tantos otros oscuros y podridos, como manzanas carcomidas por los gusanos.

El suave crujido que emite la tablilla de madera tirada en el suelo que formase parte de una elegante estantería en su tiempo de gloria me sobresalta. Me dirijo con gran

cautela hacia la mesilla sobre la que reposa el diario, junto a una frágil rosa de un rojo extrañamente hermoso, envuelto en un paño de terciopelo verde con una letra dorada al reverso, en su parte lisa, una M de estilo victoriano. La fulgurante flor escarlata parece llamarme con sus pétalos, por los que resbala aún una gota de rocío, simple y sencillamente la forma más pura de vida, nace en la corona del pétalo más exterior para morir en el centro de la rosa, en el hueco con forma cilíndrica que se forma entre un círculo de frágiles y diminutos pétalos ligeramente ennegrecidos, oscuros por la poca luz que se filtra, que no le permite alimentarse, que se cobra su existencia, al igual que la de tantas otras vidas se lleva esta guerra.

Llevando cobijados bajo mi capa de invierno sobria y elegante la flor y el diario me dispongo a salir, topándome con varios medimagos de San Mungo y diversos hospitales mágicos del país que van ataviados con batas blancas y corren desesperados con cuerpos levitantes y rígidos siguiéndoles en sus caminatas. Uno de ellos se está dirigiendo a mí, más yo no le presto ni la más mínima atención, solo observo desolada el paisaje que aparece ante mis ojos, cuerpos tirados por doquier, algunos sin vida, otros con aterradoras expresiones y en estado de shock, otros en un coma irreversible y algún caso concreto solo sufre leves magulladuras. La verdad, jamás llegué a pensar que vería algo así, pero es la cruda realidad, que a veces no gusta, no siempre es un camino de rosas, pero hay que afrontarlo mirando hacia el futuro.

Mientras el medimago prosigue con su perorata sobre no se qué herida en la mano de alguien cuyo nombre no logro procesar e intenta infructuosamente mandarme a reposar,

yo estoy divagando en los recónditos rincones de mi mente, la decisión ya está tomada. El mundo merece saber de la traición que hizo venir abajo el imperio de terror y sufrimiento de Voldemort, creo que la gente debe conocer al que ha hecho que puedan decir sin pudor o miedo alguno palabras como Voldemort, mortífago, Tom Riddle o incluso reírse de Lucius Malfoy. Una expresión ufana se apodera de mi rostro desvaído, triste y tal vez con un tono pálido por lo desolador del panorama, y miro con mofa en los ojos al medimago.

Entonces comprendo todo lo que me dijo antes al ver al chico que viene por el final del pasillo, magullado, con una profunda herida en la mano derecha y cargando en su

espalda a una castaña de la misma edad y una niñita de cortos once años de edad en los brazos. Siento admiración y euforia al verle ahí plantado, lastimado, pateado, sucio y sintiéndose un traidor, pero habiendo salvado sendas vidas, la de él y la de dos no del todo inocentes almas que han ayudado en gran medida a la batalla final. Sé que tras él viene el ojiverde con su amigo pelirrojo por la expresión feliz de la castaña.

Saludo altivamente con la cabeza, aunque las lágrimas tientan con salir de mis ojos que escuecen cada vez más, pero no puedo llorar ante él, me sentiría vulnerada y humillada.

Sigo y paso de largo, no sin antes echar una fugaz mirada al corredor de lo que era el tercer piso de Hogwarts, que sirve ahora de improvisada enfermería.

Los terrenos llenos de cuerpos dan un aire macabro al ambiente, tan denso que puede cortarse con un cuchillo y yo siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. No me

agrada mucho esa sensación, pero todo está tan calmado que no me preocupa siquiera

la marca que hay en mi antebrazo izquierdo que está desapareciendo gracias al efecto de la derrota de Voldemort. Si tan siquiera pudiera recodar por última vez los ojos del mal, creo que moriría. Mi suerte está echada, y la del resto del mundo también. Cada uno forjará ahora su futuro fuera de estas paredes. Y yo estaré ahí como un fantasma, una vaga sombra, para vigilar que todos y cada uno de mis seres queridos vivan felices, esperando que cumpla mi propio futuro junto con la persona que me ayudó a descubrir que hay un poco de amor en el mundo de los mortífagos, los seres oscuros y el mal.

Descrita la actual situación creo que puedo declarar la paz en cada uno de los mundos y comenzar a relatar los sucesos que han hecho posible este final.


	2. Ojos Ciegos

El frío que azotaba la estación de King's Cross era descomunal y salir sin llevar varios jerséis de gruesa lana y capas encima no era sino un suicidio. Varios miles de niños y no tan niños cargaban sus baúles en el andén 9 y ¾ preparados para otro año en Hogwarts. Entre todos ellos había uno en particular que iba abriéndose paso a empellones mientras su costosa y elegante capa con broches de plata ondeaba a sus pies. Era una de esas pocas personas que eran capaces de causar ese efecto inmediato de divinidad, era Draco Malfoy .Iba soltando improperios a los de primero mientras buscaba con la mirada a Harry para molestarle un rato, a él y a su asquerosa amiguita la sangre sucia. Tenía preparados desde el verano algunos malos recuerdos y golpes bajos que iba a saborear cuanto antes mejor. Mientras el chico seguía buscándoles el expreso comenzó a silbar, señal inequívoca de que llegaba la hora de partir. La muchedumbre de alumnos se despedían de sus familias, aunque el rubio lo hizo con la cortesía digna de despedirse de un cerdo esquizofrénico.

_No ven tus ojos,_

_ninguna verdad,_

_solo mentiras,_

_que ocultan la realidad._

-Adiós, Narcissa-susurró el chico mientras su madre saludaba con la mano en pose aburrida y formal.

-Adiós, Lucius, espero que a mi regreso estés pudriéndote en Azkaban-siseó con la furia impresa en sus palabras-Hasta nunca.

Entonces el padre se precipitó hacia el chico, pero fue retenido por la mano de su mujer.

-Suéltame, mujer-vociferó-¿No ves que este mocoso desagradecido me ha insultado?-dijo, y seguidamente le propinó a Draco una bofetada, pero él sacó su varita y logró lanzar a su padre por los aire, saliendo raudo hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sabía que había infringido las normas, pero le importaba menos que nada, Snape se ocuparía después.

_Haces como siempre,_

_intentas no llorar,_

_aunque tus ojos ciegos,_

_se quieren desahogar._

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Harry buscaban el vagón de los prefectos, cuando lograron divisar a su enemigo Draco, el cual venía rojo de ira y con la marca de una mano estampada en la clara piel de su rostro. Hermione reaccionó preocupantemente mal ante la cara de indignación del rubio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-El imbécil de mi padre me ha dado una…¿pero qué hago dándote explicaciones a ti?

_Guardas el dolor,_

_¿a quién le va a importar?,_

_¿a quién le va a importar,_

_un ser que solo sabe odiar?_

Salió corriendo hacia el último vagón, al que Harry y Hermione le siguieron, puesto que el rubio también era prefecto. Se internaron en el elegante vagón acomodando sus baúles en unos altillos que tenían esa función. El rubio los observaba atentamente con una mirada de frustración en su rostro que hizo estremecer a la castaña, la cual se aferró a Harry, que le devolvió el abrazo en actitud protectora.

-¿Ahora sales con el cara rajada?-masculló iracundo el chico.

-¿Tan deprimente es tu vida amorosa que te descargas con los demás, o es que tu papi te ha pegado demasiado fuerte y te ha dañado tu bronceado veraniego?-se burló Harry.

-Por lo menos yo no soy un traidor a la sangre ni mi novia es una asquerosa sangre sucia con el pelo hecho un manojo de nudos.

-Siento no complacerte, Malfoy, pero la verdad es que no encuentro enredo alguno en el pelo de Hermione-contestó Harry, pasando una mano sobre los finos bucles de la castaña.

Malfoy no pudo más que morderse la lengua, observando que su enemigo no mentía, pues la castaña había cambiado brutalmente este verano, había adquirido un ligero tono bronceado en su piel y su pelo se había afinado, por lo que ya no estaba constantemente enmarañado. Sus enormes ojos avellana presentaban una raya negra de dios sabe qué que resaltaba su mirada y su cuerpo había ganado en curvas, ya que según él mismo, estaba dotada de un buen culo, comparable al de su último ligue de verano, y sus pechos habían crecido hasta lo que Draco consideraba un talla 95.¿Él consideraba eso?¿Se estaba fijando en sangre sucia Granger?

_Escondes lujuria,_

_oscuros pensamientos,_

_en tus ojos grises,_

_como océanos de hielo._

Draco agitó su cabeza como intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero entonces recordó cuál era su obligación como prefecto y decidió hacer una ronda, descargándose con cualquier asustado niño de primero. Hermione le siguió, intentando evitar que algún inocente sufriera la ira del chico, pero ya era tarde, se estaba descargando con una chica de primero, que al parecer no entendía nada.

-¡Diez puntos menos a tu casa, y aprende a mirar por donde pisas, mocosa inmunda!

-Malfoy, deja a la niña, no puedes quitar puntos a su casa-replicó Hermione.

-¿Por qué absurda razón, sangre sucia? Soy prefecto.

-Esta niña es de primero, no debe tener casa y creo que ni siquiera habla inglés-le respondió.

La niña sollozaba amargamente y musitaba cosas incoherentes y palabras sueltas en francés.

-Comment allez-vous?-le preguntó la castaña.

-Très bien, merci-respondió la niña no muy convencida.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Je m'appelle Sylvie Port.

-Bon. Tu peux marcher, Sylvie.

La niña se fue de allí sonriendo hacia su compartimento.

-Vaya, así que me persigues, que estúpida eres al pensar que me interesas.

-Disculpa, no he entendido lo que decías. Es que te has olvidado de que soy estúpida.

Esas palabras al Slytherin lo dejaron mudo.

_Mirando con desprecio,_

_creando dolor a tu paso,_

_no tienes piedad ninguna,_

_solo sientes rechazo._

-Tú, una sangre sucia, te atreves a burlarte de mí. ¿Y aún tienes valor para mirarme sin sentir vergüenza?

-Sí-fue la única respuesta de la castaña, que ignorando las estúpidas réplicas de Malfoy se alejaba por el vagón hacia el compartimento de los prefectos- ha sido mi última palabra, y en cuanto a restar puntos por no mirarte con los ojitos enamorados, yo también podría restarte puntos por mirarme como si quisieras matarme.

_Haces como siempre,_

_intentas no llorar,_

_aunque tus ojos ciegos,_

_se quieren desahogar._

-Maldita sea-murmuró el rubio más para sí mismo que nada.

Se quedó pensando largo rato sobre la sensación de agobio que tenía y ese nudo en la boca del estómago que le imposibilitaba la tarea de respirar con normalidad. No conforme con sus conclusiones sobre nervios y demás estupideces, y viendo a Pansy y Blaise acercándose desde el otro lado del tren, solo pudo volver a su compartimento y tener que soportar la mirada iracunda de la castaña combinada con los memos abrazos protectores de Harry hacia Hermione, lo cual lo desconcertaba terriblemente, pues no comprendía aún el motivo por el cual sus crecientes ganas de reventar la nariz del moreno como un año atrás iban en aumento cada vez que este, con gesto ufano y con una clara sonrisa de burla, despotricaba contra él arrancando a su amiga soberanas carcajadas. Y lo que le molestaba no era que le insultase, sino que Hermione le reía las gracias a San Potter. No sabía en qué momento comenzó a pensar en ella como Hermione, pero le daba igual, solo era temporal y estaba convencido de que se le pasaría la sensación de rabia que sentía en cuanto le hiciese alguna broma de mal gusto a la comadreja o al cara rajada.

_Sientes impotencia,_

_al verla con otro,_

_que la haga feliz,_

_que pinte sonrisas en su rostro._

-Ufff…-un largo suspiro de impotencia del rubio sacó a ambos de sus ensoñaciones-me pone enfermo que los enamorados no encuentren lugares privados para muestras de cariño y ese tipo de cosas…

-Pues nos iremos a otro lugar más íntimo para no molestar, perdone las molestias ocasionadas, señor no-siento-nada-y-me-asquea-que-otros-lo-hagan-contestó la castaña, saliendo del vagón con Harry agarrado a su cintura.

Segundos después el chico de ojos grisáceos se derrumbó en el asiento, procurando no perder la compostura y estallar delante de Ernie McMillan, Cormac McLaggen, Cho Chang y varios inmaduros más que ocupaban el vagón. Aunque lo evitaba y no sabía de motivos ni razones, las lágrimas hacían escocer sus ojos. Entonces parpadeó y con un movimiento de varita bajó su baúl, del cuál sacó la túnica, y poniéndosela rápidamente, volvió a cerrar el baúl y lo sacó del vagón justo a tiempo de oír el pitido del expreso. Habían llegado a Hogwarts. En ese instante se abrió paso entre el gentío para subir a uno de los carruajes junto con Nott, Blaise y Pansy y poder cerrar los ojos y dormir algo para recuperarse de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Ya dentro del carruaje consiguió conciliar el sueño segundos después de echare sobre el regazo de una Pansy muy alegre y cerrar los ojos. Sus ojos ciegos, que no veían más allá de lo que querían ver.

_No temas compañero,_

_no vas a sufrir más,_

_cierra tus ojos ciegos,_

_y nunca te dejes atrapar._

Nunca te dejes atrapar.


End file.
